


Чертово колесо

by Criminelle



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criminelle/pseuds/Criminelle
Summary: Цикл драбблов для GTOP-challenge, часть выложена в рамках WTF Bigbang 2016.
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon





	1. Фантазия

**Author's Note:**

> Альтернативное АУ, джен, джитоп и не только.
> 
> ...А если бы в мире не было Квон Джиена?

\- Оппаа-а, - недовольно восклицает Суджон, когда стакан с попкорном опасно накреняется и чуть не падает на пол. Сынхен дергает бровью, он, что ли, виноват, что локти у Суджон острые и длинные? Но он извинится, конечно, почему бы нет.

\- Прости, малышка, - примиряюще говорит он и примиряюще же кладет руку на голую коленку. Это опробованный прием, почти гарантированный успех, и Суджон предсказуемо рдеет, румянец еле-еле выбивается из-под тяжелого мэйкапа. Она опускает ресницы, тут же поднимает обратно, губки сложены бантиком - она кокетничает. Привычно кокетничает, Сынхен незаметно вздыхает, его серьезная, вдумчивая малышка кокетничает с ним, это мило.

Малышка Кристал, беби Кристал, вот как он ее на самом деле зовет - по крайней мере, про себя, она обижается, когда он называет ее так вслух слишком часто. Еще когда они знакомились, она представилась как Суджон, Чон Суджон, никаких Кристал, хотя каждый второй знал ее только так, это обычное дело в ее среде. Сынхен прикипел к ней душой почти сразу, или все сделала она сама, он все еще так и не понял. Порой она его утомляет, порой смешит, порой выводит из себя, но основное впечатление, которое у него сохраняется неизменным - палец в рот малышке лучше не класть, она хищница, каких мало. Хоть и строит из себя святошу и прочие "эгье", каких много, каждая вторая. Вот и гримаска специально для Сынхена не совсем честная, коленка честнее гораздо, и Сынхен сжимает ладонь.

Тонкая кожа быстро нагревается под рукой, между пальцев у Сынхена противно влажнеет. Это все жара, чертов Сеул раскален, как сковородка, кондиционер в машине, кондиционер в кинозале не спасают, когда подмышками мокнет за одну короткую перебежку от двери до двери. Коленка хороша, но Сынхен снимает ладонь и вытирает о штаны, невозможно ведь высидеть весь сеанс и думать лишь об этом. Он пытается устроиться в кресле удобнее, пластмассово-сладкий запах попкорна щекочет ноздри, а ворсистая обивка зло кусается через легкую рубашку, никакого удобнее для Сынхена, не в этой жизни.

Межтем фильм берет с места в карьер, Сынхен украдкой косится на светящийся в полумраке точеный профиль, подбородок приподнят, даже уши кажутся выше, напряженнее, Кристал вся - торжественное, завороженное внимание.

\- Малышка, ты уверена, что дома нам не будет лучше? - на всякий случай наклоняется он к напряженному уху, жарко дышит. Кристал дергает плечом, мол, отвали, и Сынхен смиряется. Фильм так фильм, окей, в конце концов, не его голая задница покраснеет от колючей обивки. Его подмывает переставить попкорн и затащить девчонку к себе на колени, все больше пользы будет и заднице, и Сынхену, но нельзя, совсем не для этого Кристал тянула его в хоть и закрытый, но все же общественный кинотеатр.

Предчувствие Сынхена не подводит - на вкус попкорн ровно так удушающе-сладок, как и на вид, Сынхен дожевывает с трудом, запивает газировкой и окончательно списывает ближайшие пару часов со счета, можно сказать, пускает в расход. По крайней мере, звук здесь хорош, пускай и не чета его домашней стерео-системе, картинка тоже не полный отстой, а попкорн пусть достанется Кристал. Весь вечер потом она будет сердито считать калории, прикидывать, что сказать тренеру, а потом явится к нему с повинной сама же и задержится в зале часа на два, может, не один день подряд. Пусть, думает Сынхен, авось, она задержится не в зале, а в его постели, с теми же самыми (акробатическими) целями, он охотно поможет ей вернуть форму.

Акробатика интересует, похоже, не его одного - кто-то в фильме много и плотно занимается собой, физической подготовкой в том числе; в конечном счете, именно это становится тем, что заставляет Сынхена вглядеться подробнее. Все начинается буднично, Кристал определенно знала, на какой фильм она хотела пойти, тема близка ей, как никому, Сынхен понимает. Вытертый паркет, скрипящий в ритм с музыкой, еще вопрос, что слышно лучше, глубокие зеркала в полный рост, танцевальный класс. Парнишка в фильме танцует хорошо - гибкий, подвижный, он явно схватывает влет. Одно движение преобразуется в другое, парнишка словно бы переливается в пространстве, и нельзя поймать границу между фазами; и он, и тренер великолепно знают свое дело.

Парнишку зовут Джин, он трейни в начале фильма и полноценная звезда с мировым именем в финале, и фильм - законченная история его взлета и падения, если это можно так назвать. Щуплый, курносый и улыбчивый в начале фильма, он почти разучается улыбаться в конце; нет, не случается ничего такого, заканчивается все вроде бы нейтрально. Возмужавший, заматеревший Джин разгуливает по городу - Сынхену кажется, что он даже узнает улицы, - в леопардовой шубе, отчаянный взмах подола которой как символ до конца выпитой чаши успеха, где на дне одна тошнотная горечь. Впрочем, Сынхен готов спорить, что чашей с успехом там дело не ограничивается, а в ход идут алкоголь, доступные женщины, упоительная и бессмысленная власть над людьми и их сердцами, да мало ли чуши приходится на долю подобным "мировым звездам", загибающимся от одиночества или чего похлеще. Конечно, начинается все хорошо, парнишка обещает революцию в шоу-бизнесе и сверкает глазами, "Coup D'etat", - клянется с экрана он, потрясая кулаками, фильм так и называется - мол, революция, французский пафос и громкие, разве что не предвыборные, лозунги. Революция и выхолощенная из нее мораль, вроде как - не ходите, дети, в Африку гулять, потому что злые дяди с пистолетами охотятся там не только на леопардов, из которых сшиты ваши шубы.

Но с пафосом парнишка не дотягивает совершенно точно, будь это фильм Сынхена (а вполне возможно, в не так уж и отдаленном будущем ему достанется сказать про какой-нибудь фильм - "мой", по крайней мере, Сынхен вплотную над этим работает), - он бы выжал из парнишки побольше. Харизма, вот чего ему не достает, выносит Сынхен вердикт.

\- Харизма, Кристал, понимаешь? - заявляет он ей опять на ухо, губы дотрагиваются до мочки и там остаются. Кристал вздрагивает, в очередной раз задевает локтем ведро, водруженное между ними, широко открытые глаза глядят на Сынхена в упор, не узнавая. Слишком увлечена, посмеивается про себя Сынхен, с ней всегда так, попробуй оторви от телевизора или книги, получишь полное ощущение отсутствия тебя как факта в ее жизни. Это смешно и мило, Сынхен принимает на свой счет редко, тем более это несущественно сейчас, когда фильм захватил его самого.

Через полтора часа с парковки Кристал забирает менеджер, жмет руку Сынхену, неловко козяряя в шутку - пост сдал, пост принял, вот что менеджер имеет в виду, и Сынхен для проформы улыбается. Парковка подземная, длинная, конечно, здесь камеры, но ни одного фаната, они с его девушкой в безопасности, ровно так, как она хотела сама. Менеджер фальшиво-бодро обещается вернуть ее к ночи, но Сынхен предполагает, что это все туфта, потому что он видел ее расписание, и после кинотеатра в нем нет окон до послезавтра, а может, и до после-послезавтра, Сынхен не стал сильно вглядываться. Он пройдется пешком, а в машине пускай менеджер всю дорогу развлекает малышку, развлекать ее по пути - занятие не для слабонервных, она большей частью молчит, в том числе это Сынхен в ней и ценит. Не лезть вперед, когда не просят, не лезть в душу, никаких громких лозунгов и отчаянной, выжигающей страсти для них.

На улице духота придавливает к асфальту, но Сынхен улыбается - это честно; горячий воздух, облепляющий лицо - тоже честный, и организм довольно соглашается перестать играть в обманки выстуженных кондиционером помещений, где руки потеют все равно. Его мысли возвращаются к Джину, какое дурацкое имя, сердито думает Сынхен, такое же неправильное, как и выбранный для роли мальчик. Он не плох, но он и не хорош, Сынхен бы выбрал другого, и критерии для выбора устанавливал строгие, он выбирал бы долго и тщательно, и не пропустил бы того самого, единственно подходящего. Мальчик был курнос и яснолиц, но Сынхен бы выбрал такого, у которого лицо светилось. А вот просто так, само по себе, без всякой улыбки, смотрите, он входит в комнату, и все оборачиваются к нему, все хотят на него смотреть, все хотят за ним идти, вот что я называю харизма, думает Сынхен. А уж пускай он улыбнется, рассмешите его, и вы увидите, что может сделать с вами его улыбка, вот так-то, думает Сынхен. Лоб повыше, подбородок поуже, нос пошире, чуть более необычная, чуть более запоминающаяся внешность, совсем слегка неправильные черты лица, изюминка. Не красавец в традиционном смысле слова, нет, ничего такого, в отличие от парнишки с экрана, но Сынхен готов ручаться, стоит лишь его накрасить и подобрать нужный угол съемки - да вы задохнетесь. Да я сам задохнусь, даром что я не по мальчикам, Соджун разве же в счет, да и сколько времени они не встречались?..

И уж конечно не Джин. Нет-нет, Джин - совсем не для этой истории, тут нужно что-то поизысканнее, подлиннее. Чуть больше связанное с внешностью, что-то одновременно доброе и опасное, что-то специфически-корейское, аутентичное, интересное. Сынхен почти ловит мысль за хвост, хмурится, пытаясь отыскать в голове требуемое, идущий навстречу незнакомец задерживает на нем вопросительный взгляд, не решаясь сходу спросить, нужна ли Сынхену помощь. Сынхену помощь не нужна, но рисунок на футболке прохожего заканчивает ассоциацию, и Сынхен радостно вздыхает. Дракон, конечно же, Джи-Дракон, Джи-ен, вот так просто. Джиен, вот оно, идеальное имя для идеального героя качественной истории.

Вообще-то, это и женское имя тоже, Сынхен где-то слышал о какой-то Джиен, то ли коллеге Кристал по цеху, то ли из смежной области, но никакой информации о том, какая она, в его голове не задержалось. А имя ему нравится, он даже назвал бы так собственную дочь - не от Кристал, конечно, а впрочем, может, и от нее, если вдруг в ее прелестной головке добавиться... не ума, Сынхен бы сказал, опыта, определенно, ему просто хочется, чтобы она наконец стала постарше. Чхве Джиен, а? каково? - спрашивает Сынхен сам себя, и сразу же морщится. Нет, никаких Чхве Джиен, никогда, какой мрак. Правда, она все равно выйдет замуж, а вот хоть бы за сына Санву, с которым Сынхен напару когда-то проходил кастинг для фильма о корейской войне, дак так и остался потом в приятелях. Сын родился за год до того, и теперь в свои неполные шесть малой ни разу не промах, а вырастет отличный жених, тут и к гадалке не ходи. И тогда его жена, дочь Сынхена, сможет поменять фамилию и стать Квон Джиен, вот это отличное имя, самое что надо для такой великолепной девчушки.

Но, Сынхен грустнеет, дело вовсе не в собственной гипотетической дочери и ее гипотетической фамилии, когда это еще будет и будет ли вообще. Все дело в том, что Квон Джиен - идеальное имя для мальчика, того самого мальчика, которого Сынхен выбрал бы для фильмов про революцию, пусть она и плохо закончилась. Но он бы весь фильм снял по-другому, другую бы историю выдумал для него, может, с таким же концом и с такой же моралью, просто глубже. Ярче, под стать придуманному образу, потому что талантам нужна огранка, драгоценным камням нужна оправа, и он бы заставил этот бриллиант засиять. Сынхен задумывается сильнее, замедляет шаг, подошвы гулко шаркают по гравию, он закладывает руки в карманы и запрокидывает лицо. Солнце облизывает ему лоб, облизывает скулы, Сынхен щурится в довольстве, история начинает звучать.

Во-первых, у Джиена - так странно оказывается пробовать это имя на вкус, оно как гладкая горошина, капля свежести на языке, прохладная и чудная, - у Джиена была бы команда. Нечестно оставлять его одного, у него должны быть друзья, соратники, какие-то очень близкие люди, с которыми можно разделить сладость побед, с которыми можно прыгать выше и дальше, добиваться того, чего нельзя добиться в одиночестве. Должна быть группа, где Джиен - один из, и, с нескрываемым удовольствием думает Сынхен, он сам, собственной персоной, был бы в ней первым. А потому что они познакомились бы первыми, да вот хоть в школе, общие увлечения, страсть к музыке, рэпперы с Восточного побережья, рэпперы с Западного, мало ли что есть обсудить поклонникам жанра. Хотя, начинает сам с собой спорить Сынхен, быть первым, конечно, хорошо, но и опасно, Сынхен не лезет куда ни попадя без должной уверенности в успехе, и поэтому пускай у Джиена будет друг. Лучший друг, Сынхен первый, а друг лучший, вот так-то, им немного странно втроем, но почему бы и нет, они знакомятся и соглашаются друг друга уважать. И макне. Макне! - осеняет Сынхена, им обязательно нужен макне, и он останавливается, чтобы вытащить из кармана телефон.

Солнце прыгает на экран, слепит глаза, почти невозможно разобрать, кому Сынхен собирается звонить, но этот контакт у него близко. Гудок вливается в ухо, Сынхен отходит к скамейке, садится, смеется над собой и своей разгулявшейся фантазией. Отвечают не сразу, Сынхен ковыряет носком кроссовка насыпанный вокруг скамейки тонким слоем песок, челка падает на лоб, и он сдувает ее с громким "пфф".

\- А, алло, - вскрикивают на том конце, словно бы запыхавшись, и собеседник тут же представляется Сынхену во всей красе. Вечно занятый, шебутной, с него станется отвечать на звонок и прыгать на одной ноге, пытаясь стряхнуть с нее застрявший ботинок. К примеру.

\- Донсен! - дурашливым басом выговаривает Сынхен, будто бы пытается призвать к порядку шкодника, или начать какую-нибудь заковыристую длинную хохму, вроде бы в шутку, вроде бы всерьез, но кто-кто, а Ли Сынхен всегда подхватывает исключительно в такт.

\- А! Хен! - отвечает тот, излишне громко, хотя на фоне Сынхен не слышит никакого шума, просто донсен привык разговаривать на вечно повышенных тонах, его обязывает то ли профессия, то ли склад характера, Сынхен пока так и не разобрал.

Вообще-то большая часть Кореи знает донсена совсем под другим именем, нежели то, каким Сынхен называет его про себя, большая часть Кореи называет его Ли Сынри, это из той же области, что и второе имя Кристал, пускай у нее оно настоящее, а у донсена - псевдоним. Когда-то он пришел в одно из крупнейших агентств, чтобы стать идолом, как стала Кристал, но не выдержал конкуренции, подался в ведущие комедийных передач, впрочем, так и так добился известности. Познакомились они с Сынхеном случайно, довольно давно, на какой-то масс-медийной тусовке, куда Сынхен не раз захаживал по долгу службы и просто так, и сошлись быстро. Не то чтобы друзья, но очень и очень хорошие приятели, донсен регулярно снабжает Сынхена последними великосветскими сплетнями, приглашениями на вечеринки самого разнообразного пошиба, полезными и не сильно знакомствами. Сынхен поддерживает с ним контакт не только поэтому, в основном потому, что донсен ему нравится как мало кто, с ним легко, они понимают друг друга в момент и в любых вопросах находят общий язык, хоть и отличаются по темпераменту весьма и весьма. Вот именно такой человек был бы нужен Сынхену в качестве макне для группы, никто другой не справился бы с этой задачей на все сто, так блестяще, как это мог сделать Ли Сынхен.

\- Донсен! Смотри сюда, я придумал офигенную штуку, ты же видел новый фильм про всю эту вашу шайку, меня сегодня только Кристал таскала? А впрочем, нет, ерунда, скажем, мы хотели бы собрать группу? Ты, я, и еще кто-нибудь, не один, человека четыре... пять? Группа, и ты макне, да или нет, решай сейчас же?

\- А! Хен! - донсен смеется, улавливая соль шутки, он не всегда макне с кастом своих передач, но частенько, хотя Сынхен знает, что он не то чтобы фанат конкретно такого расклада. Но он ловит шутку, Сынхен может звонить ему с любой ерундой и быть уверенным, что все сложится замечательно, и никто не будет крутить у виска в ответ на специфическое чувство юмора Сынхена, которое догоняют далеко не все. - Хен! Ты говоришь, макне? Макне! Ли Сынхен согласен, вот что я тебе скажу, он согласен, идея - блеск! Но хен, я имею условие, никаких Ли Сынхенов, тогда у нас в группе будет Сынхен-хен, и это будешь ты, а я буду Ли Сынри, окей? Договорились?

Сынхен знает, что в семье донсен старший, и те, кто пришел в шоу-бизнес позже, уважительно зовут его "сонбэ", скромно потупив взгляд, и донсену нравится, когда они делают так. Сынхен также знает, что донсена потискать не дурак любой старший, с которыми у него установились доверительные отношения, не дурак и сам Сынхен. А в такой группе, как та, которую выдумывает Сынхен, донсен может быть только макне, потому что его будут любить все, и шпынять тоже будут все, и на это Сынхен намекает, а донсен соглашается. Но репутация превыше всего, и донсен не против Сынхена порадовать и радовать впредь, но имя, с которым он добился успеха, должно оставаться при нем. Сынхен не возражает, он согласен, что псевдоним удачнейшим образом описывает донсена и вообще ему идет, они сжились и стали хорошей парой. Когда-то, в самом начале карьеры, донсен рассказывал, в агентстве его хотели назвать Топом, но отчего-то не прижилось, в итоге назвали Сынри, и большая часть тех, с кем его знакомит Сынхен, оказывается не в состоянии запомнить, что зовут его все же Сынхен, а тот не жалуется, мол, хен, я давно махнул рукой. И потом - разве быть Сынри чем-то плохо? Можешь мне поверить, хен, это просто отлично!

Несгибаемый оптимизм, доброжелательность и улыбка до ушей - вот визитная карточка донсена, и за это Сынхен его особенно любит, а еще любит за чуткость характера и отсутствие равнодушия в целом. Так и теперь - они перебирают знакомых еще пару минут, донсен сыпет именами состоявшихся и не состоявшихся звезд с размахом заправского хэд-хантера, Сынхен не успевает вставить ни одной реплики в ответ, лишь невнятно мычит свои "угу" и "мм".

\- Чан Хенсын, он начинал стажироваться со мной, потом саджанним его выгнал, он сейчас в Beast, но, наверное, он нам не подходит, не наш стиль, ты же в общем за рэп? Или вот, Дон Енбэ, он поет сольно, бессмысленный сироп, но какой голос, какая пластика! Что-то в духе ар-н-би, оттенить агрессивный куплет, ты не находишь? Или, помнишь, я тебе рассказывал, Кан Дэсон, он просто хотел петь, но в итоге спился, чувака жалко невозможно же, это мог быть лучший голос группы, скажи? Хен, ты согласен?

Сынхен согласен, он помнит Дэсона еще с самых первых тусовок, куда его зазывал Сынри же, он тогда пару раз выпил с Дэсоном за компанию - у него болели связки, врачи что-то рекомендовали, потом рекомендовали что-то еще, потом он с тусовок пропал, и Сынхен слышал, что история вышла тоскливая. Сынхен не знает, нужен ли в их группе лучший голос, но Дэсона жалко и правда, так что он соглашается. Напоследок он объясняет донсену, что лидером у них был бы - обязательно! - школьный приятель Сынхена, ты не поверишь, чувак - бомба, заткнет за пояс любого, и это в тысячу раз круче, чем в том самом новом фильме, про который он забывает донсену объяснить толком хоть что-нибудь.

Разговор заканчивается так же резко, как и начинался, Сынхен остается на скамейке один, с нагретым телефоном в руках и круговертью имен в голове, из которых постепенно остается одно, конечно же, Квон Джиен, и дело даже не в группе. Да и бог-то с ней, с группой, для истории это всего лишь затравка, а самое интересное тут кроется где-то в другом, и Сынхен вдумчиво, медленно, но подбирается к самой сути. Он откидывается на скамейку, осторожно колупает ногтем отколовшийся лоскуток яркой краски. Дерево под руками тоже горячее, жара не спадет еще несколько часов, и металлическая ножка скамейки блестит под прямыми лучами, как слюда.

Вот оно, догадывается Сынхен, это случилось бы тут же, как они познакомились, сразу-сразу. Сынхен бы влюбился, и ничего бы про себя долго не понимал, и все это было бы как-то непросто, но захватывающе, чудесно до онемения. Он бы влюбился в улыбку Джиена, его зажигающиеся глаза, его по-лисьи кроткое, застенчивое выражение лица, то, как он смущается, то, как он смеется взахлеб от несдерживаемого счастья. Влюбился бы в манеру загораться моментально и заражать своим энтузиазмом других, в резкие смены настроения и настроя, не угадаешь, какое следующее выражение появится на этом живом, вечно меняющемся лице. А потом, попозже, он влюбился бы в его манеру работать, в его серьезный и ответственный подход к обязанностям, в его способность до конца отдаваться работе, с истовой искренностью, которую Сынхен так хорошо знал по себе. А вдруг бы они читали вместе рэп?.. Работали вместе на сцене, в студии, писали бы что-то вдвоем, ссорились и мирились по тысяче рабочих вопросов, не понимали друг друга вдрызг, но делали бы дуэтом что-то великолепное.

Тогда сцена осталась бы с Сынхеном навсегда, стала бы его домом и каторгой, пока еще Сынхен хорошо помнил, чем пахнуло на него из дверей шикарной звукозаписывающей студии, аккурат в обход которой лежал путь в директорский кабинет. Тогда Сынхен внимательно выслушал все предложения, покивал головой сначала положительно, показывая, что все понимает, а потом отрицательно, показывая, что в гробу он видел все контракты и прочие ограничения творческий свободы. Его нашли тогда после шоу для молодых талантов на SBS, кому-то понравилось, как он читает, кто-то посмотрел на него в клубе, раз или два, но Сынхен выбрал андеграунд еще в детстве, и остался этому выбору верен.

Но могло быть всякое, особенно в гипотетической истории, где был выдуманный Сынхеном Квон Джиен, в которого Сынхену нельзя было бы не влюбиться. Всякое могло быть, и могла быть сцена, и кто знает, может, это оказалось бы в конечном счете не так и плохо. Сынхен не жалуется на отсутствие денег, его семья никогда не знала нужды, но их могло бы быть больше, если бы им повезло, а им бы повезло, сомневаться в этом было нелепо. Сынхен не жалуется на отсутствие работы, он любит работать, любит учиться, он охотно и активно делает это последние почти десять лет, когда закончилась школа и цель по-настоящему найти себя стала для Сынхена главной.

Сынхен не жалуется на отсутствие любви, но Квон Джиен?.. Кто знает, чем все могло бы закончится с Квон Джиеном, эта мысль рассыпает веер мурашек по пояснице, перекидывает их на бедра и на локти. Легко влюбиться, нельзя не влюбиться в такого, но, а если и вдруг, если и вдруг неожиданно выясняется, что это - его судьба?.. Если все сначала оказывается захватывающе и сложно, а потом невероятно офигенно и сложно, а потом как-нибудь еще и снова сложно, а потом это сложно шинкует Сынхена на лоскуты?

А секс? Легко сказать - влюбиться, легко сказать - полюбить. А если, а если, а если, все эти "если" теснятся у Сынхена в голове, он теряется. Какая-то огромная, невероятно живая Вселенная распахивается перед ним, и главный герой в этой Вселенной - он сам, Чхве Сынхен, и там у Сынхена такая судьба, которая никогда не могла ему и присниться. Сынхену хочется плакать и прыгать одновременно, кого бы еще он мог любить так, как мог бы любить Квон Джиена, с кем бы могла сложиться такая шикарная, такая ужасающая в своей красоте и громкости связь? Нет такого человека на свете, Сынхен точно знает, нет и не было никогда, бог миловал, но если бы он был?.. О, тогда бы Сынхен стал не Сынхен, а что-то другое, он научился бы слышать кожей, чувствовать глазами, вы говорите - секс, ха, Сынхен расскажет вам, что такое секс, что такое связь, и как это бывает. Когда Вселенная уменьшается в булавочную головку, сжимается для Большого Взрыва, а потом расширяется бесконечность, чтобы в итоге, опрокинувшись, снова начать сжиматься. О, Сынхен знает, у него в груди помещается целая такая Вселенная, вы лишь дайте ему такую судьбу и такую любовь, и Сынхен все-все вам про нее обязательно расскажет, во всех подробностях. Ну, или Сынхен подумает и промолчит, а вы послушаете тишину и согласитесь, что поняли.

Но теперь, на скамейке посреди сквера, для Сынхена никакой тишины, Вселенная грохочет вокруг него, причудливо смешиваясь с реальностью - душный вечерний Сеул, загазованная набережная, нерасчленяемый на отдельные звуки глухой гул, людской говор, пронзительные гудки. Турист в конце сквера поднимает руку, показывая пальцем на солнце, блик от часов попадает Сынхену в глаза, как укол, и все переворачивается, он вдруг остается один. Шум отдаляется, Сынхен опускает голову и смотрит на собственные ладони, повернутые наружу, будто бы он держит в руках шар с той самой Вселенной.

Но в ней он один, в сквозном, бьющем наотмашь бесконечном одиночестве, где тот Квон Джиен, спрашивает себя Сынхен, да вот же он, никуда не девается. Но все выворачивается изнаночной стороной, великая любовь несет за собой великую печаль, только когда Сынхен был способен обойтись даже такими полумерами? Никогда, Сынхен все привык доводить до конца, отжать самый максимум, додавить и взять свое по полной программе. Кто сказал печаль, выкиньте свои толковые словари, если все плохо, то все плохо кошмарно. Амплитуда ужасает, можно умирать от счастья в экстазе слияния, а можно дохнуть, призывая забвение и мучаясь осознанием подленького желания другой судьбы. Сынхен говорит, все не могло бы быть просто? Ха, не могло бы и не было бы никогда, все было бы сразу, одновременно и без перерывов, все эти прыжки из огня снова в огонь накладываются друг на друга, сливаются, Сынхен видит их, как одно. Краем полы мелькает леопардовая шуба, Сынхен соглашается учесть и ее, почему бы и нет, в конце концов, у истории мог бы быть именно такой финал. С великолепным Сынхеном внутри кадра, с группой и призывами к революции, с дутым, гипертрофированным самообманом, когда хотелось сделать так много, а сделано - ничего, ровно как в фильме, эту часть и эту мораль Сынхен не стал бы менять.

Не то чтобы это имеет значение, в свете его гипотетического присутствия в этой истории, в его личных отношениях с Квон Джиеном это не меняет и не меняло бы ничего - Джиен был бы Джиеном, а Сынхен был бы Сынхеном, и они принадлежали бы друг другу до конца. Причудливая прозаичность этой мысли смешит Сынхена, это достойно бесславный конец для вершителей французских или не очень революций, и это важно ничтожно по сравнению со всем остальным. Развитие истории нельзя предугадать, Сынхен подозревает, что почти двухчасовой фильм был бы началом, или серединой, или началом конца какого-то длинного, если не бесконечного сериала, плохо прогнозируемого, как, собственно, плохо прогнозируема и жизнь. Квон Джиен, говорите? Да почему бы и нет, - залихватски машет себе рукой Сынхен, гулять так гулять, на всю катушку, с леопардовыми шубами и ящиками дорогущего вина. Со всей болью и страстью, которые только могли бы - гипотетически - в Сынхене вместиться, переломав его по косточке, последовательно, собрав заново и переломав еще и еще.

Квон Джиен, соглашается Сынхен окончательно, вытягивая сигарету из пачки. Сложнее становится найти зажигалку, она прячется в кармане рубашки, как только Кристал не пожаловалась, что та неудобно упирается ей в лицо, пока валялась щекой у Сынхена на груди по пути вперед. Сынхен откидывает крышку, проворачивает колесико, смотрит на огонь - невысокий столбик кажется чудным и красивым, по нему не скажешь ничего о температуре горения, о кострах или пожарах, или о пепелищах. Но сигарета занимается, Сынхен вбирает в себя дым, липкий привкус табака оседает на языке.

Квон Джиен. Тонкая бумажная обертка сигареты шуршит, прогорая, сизый дым повисает между сквером и Сынхеном, четко выделяясь на фоне стеклянно-голубого неба. Сынхен провожает задумчивым взглядом изгибающиеся завитки, один накладывается на другой, все это дико до изнеможения, и в то же время как-то удивительно логично. Просто, Сынхен бы сказал, все сложное в конечном счете на проверку оказывается довольно простым, все истории придерживаются собственной внутренней логики, придумывает им ее сценарист или жизнь. Сынхен бы снял отличный фильм, про себя и про кого угодно еще, или про кого угодно еще, кого не существует на свете и не могло бы существовать никогда. За такой фильм Сынхена носили бы в Корее на руках, и только он сам бы знал, о чем именно он снимал, и что он этим хотел сказать - и не сказал, потому что, вообще-то, Сынхен не стал бы и не станет его снимать.

Возможно, если в мире нет Квон Джиена, то не стоит его и придумывать; мысль проваливается сама в себя, логика пряма и очевидна, и Сынхен улыбается. Это не плохо и не хорошо, как и все остальное, что случается или случится с ним или с кем-то другим, в реальности или фантазиях, думает Сынхен и поднимается со скамейки, отряхивая штаны.

Фантазия остается с ним еще пару кварталов, которые Сынхен шагает от сквера в сторону дома, а потом, стоя на светофоре и дожидаясь, пока тесными рядами ползущие машины освободят для него переход и загорится зеленый, он выкидывает ее из головы.

К Сеулу подкрадываются сумерки, дома Сынхен распахивает окно и долго смотрит на колышущуюся, темную воду в реке, которую хорошо видно с его виллы.


	2. День сурка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Типа как бы сайфай-АУ, ангст, джен, джитоп.

После полудня Джиен обычно плачет - если не выходит поздороваться с Дами.

Если выходит, то сценарий меняется. Джиен облокачивается на косяк, лямка потрепанной черной майки сползает с плеча, и Дами в этом месте почему-то улыбается. Она не говорит ничего, не сказала ни разу, Джиен просто ей кивает и наблюдает, как она всовывает ноги в туфли, что-то среднее между туфлями и ботинками, на невысокой шнуровке, наблюдает, как она наклоняется, чтобы поправить язычок. Дами улыбается, но Джиен много бы дал за то, чтобы она хоть что-нибудь сказала, он думает об этом почти каждый раз почти одинаковыми словами, но она не говорит. Она улыбается через плечо, вскидывает руку в прощальном жесте, хитро моргает и уходит, больше не оборачиваясь.

На этом месте Джиен начинает тосковать, впрочем, не так уж и настойчиво, он долго и сосредоточенно жует губу, а потом идет к себе. Сегодня с Дами они больше не увидятся, хотя она скоро вернется, и, наверно, ее увидит Сынхен, Джиен обычно слышит, как они здороваются за дверью. Если, конечно, Сынхен сегодня придет.

Мысль переламывается - и вот тут он обычно либо звонит Сынхену, если не выходит, пока Дами собирается, либо решает, что надо скинуть напряжение, и тогда он дрочит. Со злым, безнадежным отчаянием, рука двигается отрывисто и сердито, Джиен дышит часто, жмурится, а разрядка ожидаемо не приносит облегчения. Винить некого, ни чертового Сынхена, ни кого-то из других, более далеких или более близких, Джиен перебирает их по именам в телефонном справочнике, хотя толку от этого мало, позвонить он может одному лишь Сынхену. День бесконечен, и ни слезы, ни оргазм не приближают его к завершению, череда одинаковых дней делает Джиена больным, и конечно же, у него нет ни одной хоть мало-мальски завалящей идеи, как можно прекратить этот кошмар.

Сперва он с идиотски ожесточенным упрямством пытается считать дни - записывает их в ежедневник, на одну и ту же страницу, потом на разные, с начала и с конца, вырывает их, прячет, одну даже съедает, не всю, но небольшой кусочек с датой и порядковым номером. Никакого эффекта, с утра та же самая страница оказывается в блокноте снова, девственно чистая, а компьютер все так же показывает двадцать седьмое июня, понедельник. Джиен звереет, плачет, выходит делать себе чай, провожать Дами, дрочит, звонит Сынхену, снова плачет, потом засыпает, а с утра ничего не меняется. Двадцать седьмое июня становится константой, вздыхая, думает про себя Джиен, и ему хочется развлечений.

Выбор у него невелик, и звонок Сынхену определенно не на первом месте в топе, но все же это лучше, чем ничего.

\- Алло, - глухо, тяжело произносит Сынхен, и Джиен вздыхает еще раз. Скотина, думает Джиен, ему хорошо, он где-то дома, у него происходит что-то, о чем его не спросить, и потом обязательно происходит что-то еще, происходило вчера и будет происходить завтра, а Джиен заперт в собственной квартире, собственной комнате, собственной голове, и у него не происходит ничего. Ни-че-го, ни единого чегошеньки, и Сынхен может быть не виноват сколько угодно, но на самом деле он все равно виноват.

\- Ты занят? - вкрадчиво спрашивает Джиен, и между ними повисает пауза. Шершавая и округлая, она прыгает от одного к другому, Джиен прищуривается и сжимает зубы. На окне колышется занавеска, Джиен фиксирует ее движения с внимательностью хищного зверя в засаде. Может быть, Сынхен знает, что за этим последует, но не факт, что его что-то может спасти, Джиен не отступается на полпути.

\- Дами говорит, она хочет замуж.

\- Дами говорит, она хочет детей.

\- Дами говорит, я буду жить с ней, даже если она выйдет замуж, и мои племянники будут смотреть по телевизору мои выступления.

Занавеска хлопает, Джиен даже не вздрагивает. На самом деле ничего подобного Дами не говорит, наоборот, она радуется за них с Сынхеном, когда все хорошо, подтрунивает над Джиеном, когда тот в хандре, обеспокоенно заглядывает Сынхену в глаза, когда чувствует, что назревает плохое. Двадцать седьмого июня Дами ничего не чувствует, Дами уходит из дома, хитро моргая через плечо, а еще двадцать седьмого июня Дами здоровается с Сынхеном, и ее голос безмятежен и высок. Здравствуй, Сынхен, говорит она, и само собой, он отвечает ей, здравствуй, нуна, а потом оставляет ботинки у входа в прихожей и идет к Джиену. Черт бы его побрал, он идет к Джиену.

\- Здравствуй, Сынхен, - невпопад повторяет Джиен за Дами в своей голове, - а ты слышишь меня?

Сынхен молчит, но Джиен знает, что он слышит, дыхание шуршит в динамике. Джиен знает, что ему стало немножечко хуже, чем было в начале, но это далеко не конец.

\- Я слышу тебя, Джиен. Прекрасно слышу.

Но лучше бы не слышал, определяет Джиен несказанное, и его взлелеянная еще одним бестолковым, бесконечным утром холодная злость густеет.

\- Все плохо, Сынхен.

\- Я жалею, Сынхен.

\- Не в детях дело, хотя и в детях тоже, у меня все еще может быть, и ты знаешь, с кем. Но жалею я не поэтому.

Сынхен не спрашивает, почему, да и Джиен не уверен, так уж он в самом деле жалеет, но правила игры жестоки и конкретны. Он знает, как воткнуть нож в Сынхена и провернуть, и что с того, что большую часть времени ему не хочется этого делать? Довольно того, что хочется иногда, и это само по себе достаточно жутко, чтобы быть отдельным, вполне самостоятельным, засчитывающимся Джиену ударом.

\- Я просто не могу перестать. Просто не могу и все, понимаешь, Сынхен?

\- Это как болезнь, чертова зависимость, наркоманский бред, героиновый приход, героиновые ломки.

\- Да, Сынхен?

Такой разговор не первый, квинтэссенция всех подобных разговоров, фраза оттуда, фраза отсюда, ломаный, неправильный паззл, сродни обожаемым Сынхеном произведениям искусства, которые Джиен рассматривает, наклонив голову и не комментирует, хотя от аномально-вычурных, не всегда сильно-то художественных линий и гадких цветов ему становится не по себе. Но в разговорах, подобных сегодняшнему, говорить можно что угодно, это правда и не правда одновременно, точь-в-точь по тем самым правилам, по которым играет Сынхен, и это в своем роде месть, способ отыграться, тем более что в существующих условиях Джиен ощущает себя безнаказанным. Что тот Сынхен, что разговор с ним, да вся его жизнь теперь - горячечный бред, без перерывов на обед или тихий час.

\- Мне кажется, я ненавижу тебя, Сынхен, ненавижу за то, что не могу перестать... - любить, должен сказать Джиен, но у него не поворачивается язык, он сглатывает слово и начинает заново. - Клянусь богом, я ненавижу тебя, как бы я хотел вообще не знать тебя, не помнить...

Не любить, должен сказать Джиен, и от этого "должен" ему становится почему-то так феерически плохо, что не нужно никаких слез. Он сгибается на кровати, если бы телефоны были старыми, с проводами, такой провод он бы сейчас раскусил, мокрая пластмасса и медная проволока на зубах могла бы подействовать отрезвляюще, так, как уже давно не действует ничего. Но Джиен сгибается, и никаких проводов, не в этой жизни, не двадцать седьмого июня, двадцать седьмого июня он может поплакать, может подрочить, может позвонить Сынхену, а потом поплакать и подрочить, выбор не очень велик.

Истерика закручивается, Джиену сдавливает горло, в нем рождается всхлип, который он не пускает наружу, рождается другой. Джиен пережидает их, как заправский охотник, не реагирующий на помехи, а потом продолжает, правда, уже не особенно твердым голосом, но его от него никто и не ждет.

\- Если бы тебя не было, как все было бы проще, - шепчет Джиен, - если бы мы вообще не встречались...

Джиен может продолжать еще долго, у него в запасе много приемов, но ему нужна реакция, а реакции нет. В трубке молчание, шипящие, слегка потрескивающие помехи, хотя Джиен не готов ручаться, что это шумит не у него в ухе, настолько напряженно он слушает эту тишину.

Потом тишина пластиково щелкает, словно Сынхен переключает режимы на экране телефона пальцем, - была громкая связь, стала обычная, слушал ли Сынхен его вообще или занимался своими делами?.. - и его дыхание оказывается близко-близко, будто бы прямо у Джиена внутри головы. Там же, внутри головы, Джиен слышит негромкий, глубокий голос Сынхена, от которого у него всегда продирает между лопатками.

\- Иди нахуй, Джиен, - говорит Сынхен и нажимает отбой.

***

Так получилось, что в этот день Сынхен виделся только с Джиеном (если не считать таксиста и Дами, но с обоими он перебрасывается лишь парой фраз, вот и все общение, наверно, это было не в счет). Разговаривал по телефону много с кем, а виделся только с Джиеном, хотя и не мог объяснить сам себе, зачем все время к нему ездил, если утренний диалог не заканчивался ничем хорошим - ни разу. Джиен скандалил, или был тихим и убитым, или в черной язвительной депрессии, или злым, или еще как-нибудь, но это Сынхена не сильно останавливало. Что-то словно бы влекло его, сценарию нельзя было сопротивляться, и, наверно, поэтому Сынхен догадался не сразу.

Будильник с утра звонил в одно и то же время, это уже потом Сынхен приноровился не всегда обращать на него внимание. Донхви звонил в одно и то же время, менеджер звонил в одно и то же время, Сынри писал смс, а Джиен звонил либо утром, либо ровно в два, либо ближе к вечеру. Но Сынхен все равно к нему ехал, чувствуя себя шахматной фигурой в шахматной партии, заложником размеренной определенности, четкого расписания, из которого невозможно вырваться. Эта-то определенность и сбивала с толку, хождение по кругу завораживало, и только раза с десятого Сынхен подумал, что ездить-то он ездит, а вести себя может по-разному.

Донхви говорил одни и те же фразы, по крайней мере если Сынхен его не перебивал, Сынри присылал одну и ту же смс, а Сынхен мог говорить что угодно.

\- Хен, перезвони завтра, у меня похмелье.

\- Хен, я не в настроении разговаривать.

\- Хен, я занят, наберу позже.

\- Хен, я даже не буду ничего выдумывать, ты все равно забудешь, что я сказал.

Хен озадачивался, кивал, соглашался, вроде бы обижался и клал трубку, реплики были невнятные, словно записанные на магнитофон в качестве возможных подходящих любому ответу. Сынхену даже было обидно, что поговорить с менеджером нельзя, поговорить с другом нельзя, можно говорить только с Джиеном, да и то с каждым разом желания это делать не прибавляется.

Только с Джиеном диалоги всегда заканчивались по-разному, хотя нахуй Сынхен посылает его впервые.

Он едет к нему и думает именно об этом, представляя себе почему-то белку в колесе. Белка бежит и бежит, колесо вращается, белка бежит и смешно перебирает лапками, шикарный хвост нелепо трясется, черные бусины глаз выпукло горят, почти вылезая из орбит. Белка сходит с ума?

Умная белка может выскочить из колеса, думает Сынхен, но, видимо, и он, и Джиен, могут смело относить себя к глупым белкам. Сынхен не жалеет друга, не жалеет менеджера, Джиен не жалеет его, рассчитывая, вероятно, вытянуть из него что-то определенное, и промахивается каждый раз. Сынхен не выясняет отношения, это не в его принципах, тем более он не будет это делать на подобных условиях и в подобной ситуации. Может быть, белкам бы стоило объединить усилия, Сынхен думает об этом каждое утро, каждый раз, когда Джиен звонит, и потом, когда разговор обрывается. Думает не всерьез, мимолетом, если бы он был умной белкой, он бы даже не стал запрыгивать в колесо. Но это не их случай, а значит, все не так просто, и у Сынхена очень мало желания разговаривать, об отношениях или о повторяющихся утрах, или о чем угодно еще. Он гораздо больше молчит и смотрит, надеясь сделать из этого нужный вывод, который бы смог помочь им обоим, но пока не помогает ничего.

\- Здравствуй, Сынхен, - как всегда, мягко здоровается с ним Дами, и Сынхен заглядывает ей в глаза, перед тем, как наклониться, чтобы убрать ботинки. В глазах у Дами еле заметное беспокойство, его раньше не было, подмечает Сынхен, может, частые повторения одного и того же наслаиваются, создавая после себя какой-то остаточный эффект? Сынхен не знает, и спросить он у Дами тоже не может, все, что он может, это сказать ей - здравствуй, нуна, и пройти мимо.

Джиен сидит у окна, почти прислонившись лбом к стеклу, и не оборачивается, когда Сынхен открывает дверь.

Сынхен переступает порог осторожно, словно бы от одного неловкого движения Джиен может взорваться, и Сынхен не уверен, что это не так. Наверно, Джиен плачет, в этот день он плачет часто, и вязкая жара, которую в разгар дня сменяет грозовой ливень, а потом мелкая морось, только добавляют атмосфере тоскливости. Сынхен слышит невнятный шепот дождя, видит серый свет, который падает сверху и обнимает силуэт Джиена целиком, и ему вдруг хочется поднять руку, щелкнуть пальцем, надеясь, что с этим движением замкнутый круг вдруг разорвется, надеясь, что именно сейчас что-то должно поменяться.

Ничего не меняется, и руки он не поднимает, вместо этого застывает, не зная, что ему делать дальше, не зная, что говорить и делать будет Джиен, особенно после того, как душевно закончился их дневной разговор по телефону. Вообще-то таких разговоров было множество, и в прошлой жизни, до двадцать седьмого июня, и первого двадцать седьмого июня, и второго, и десятого, просто никогда Джиен не заходил так далеко, и никогда Сынхен не был настолько конкретен в том, куда он может идти дальше. И никогда еще не было настолько очевидно, что все это не имеет никакого смысла, никакого значения, что все эти переливания из пустого в порожнее между ними в принципе не могут влиять ни на что.

Сынхен додумывает до этой мысли и теряется, потому что думать дальше вроде бы совершенно нечего, и в этот момент Джиен встает. Он оборачивается, весь вытянутый, осунувшийся, непричесанный и несчастный. У него умоляющие глаза, Сынхен не понимает, чего он хочет, но на всякий случай поднимает брови, и в ответ Джиен светлеет лицом.

\- Ты приехал, - шепчет он, будто бы понял это с опозданием, вот буквально только что, или будто бы Сынхен не приезжал каждый раз, будто бы то, что он приехал, что-то значит, будто Сынхен приехал сам по себе, а не потому, что заданная определенность ведет их по кругу.

Сынхен молчит, ему кажется, он может отследить все стадии состояний Джиена, каждую перемену, от лихорадочной, вытачивающей его изнутри тоски, до горячечной жажды действий, перемежающейся вспышками безумной надежды и безумной же нежности, занимающейся в Джиене как сухая трава. Еще когда в собственном доме звонит телефон, он, кажется, может определить, в каком настроении Джиен звонит, и что будет сказано, и на какой эпизод из прошлого Джиен сошлется, о чем он думал с утра и о чем будет думать потом, пока Сынхен будет к нему ехать; но никогда не может определить, что между ними будет, когда он все-таки приедет.

Сынхен молчит, отводит глаза, они так и стоят друг напротив друга в разных концах комнаты, пока напряжение не расслаивается само по себе, и Сынхен не смиряется. Он проходит внутрь, чтобы сесть на кровать, он устал, как он устал, он не может сказать, от чего больше. От Джиена, от самого себя и своего чувства, от этого безумного дня, начинающегося снова и снова, от усилий белки в колесе, от глупости белки. Он садится, облокачивается на спинку, ловя ощущение, что то, что будет дальше делать Джиен, не имеет никакого значения тоже, у них по-прежнему нет ни малейшей зацепки, не появилось до сих пор.

Кровать рядом с ним прогибается под чужим весом, Джиен заползает к нему на колени. От недавнего яростного плача у него подрагивают плечи, и в груди что-то тихонько, хлюпающе сопит, он дышит прерывисто, но явно реже, чем раньше. Он прислоняет губы к уху Сынхена и прикрывает глаза, Сынхен виском чувствует движение ресниц.

\- Я люблю тебя, - тихо, очень тихо шепчет Джиен, почти беззвучно, но невыносимо отчетливо, и Сынхену плохеет. Джиен не говорил так давно, и ни разу он не говорил так с тех пор, как они застряли, и лучше бы он не говорил так и дальше, обрывочно, дробной вязью думает Сынхен. Луч-ше-бы-он-не-го-во-рил, и от бессмысленно извинительной, безнадежной нежности в его голосе Сынхена простреливает, это как удар под дых, неожиданный и нечестный, сильный и безупречно больной.

Сынхен обнимает его, как неживой, и снова не говорит ничего, безотчетно уверенный, что следующее утро, как и десяток других, начнется с будильника, который разбудит его в то же самое время, что и предыдущие много, много двадцать седьмых июня подряд.

Конечно, следующее утро начинается именно так.


	3. Маленькие

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Школьное не-АУ, романс, джитоп, PG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Все строго канон (кроме имени девушки), случай с поцелуем - из фанакка, чья достоверность, разумеется, не подтверждаема.

Ленивый солнечный луч томительно медленно пробирается вверх, по пути обрисовывая все складки тонкого одеяла, ловит в фокус закрытое непослушной прядью ухо, останавливается на смуглой щеке с одиноким юношеским прыщом. Жарко. Летний зной пока не подоспел, весна только-только перевалила за середину мая, и буйная зелень на улицах все еще свежая, а небо пронзительно-голубое, глубокое и стеклянное в полдень.

Солнце налезает на прикрытый глаз, Сынхен морщится, пытаясь спрятаться, но прятаться некуда – на подушке нет тени, а под нагретое одеяло не хочется. Сынхен откидывает его рывком, по-прежнему жмурясь, разлепляет один глаз. Окно посредине комнаты уж очень яркое, целый солнечный сноп падает из него на Сынхена, его подушку, кусок тумбочки. Соображается мучительно: яркого света быть не должно, должен быть долгий серый рассвет, надсадный звон старого будильника, отдающийся в челюсти, сколько времени?..

Проспал! – сваливается на Сынхена озарение. Сначала ему неловко, длинный коготок разбуженной совести проскребает по внутренностям: мама расстроится, если узнает, надо было сходить. Но – проспал! – на самом-то деле душа ликует, потому что все равно уже поздно, исправить ничего нельзя, а значит, в его распоряжении целый день, и вечером они с хеном снова поедут выступать в Ганнам.

Сынхен сползает с постели, искренне довольный произошедшим, одевается на скорую руку, умывается на скорую руку, решая позавтракать где-нибудь на улице, и выскальзывает из дома, надеясь не застать сестру. Иногда днем она приходит обедать домой, и встречаться с ней в это время не хочется – она не станет ругаться, но нахмурится, и настроение будет испорчено.

«Надо кому-нибудь позвонить», – думает Сынхен, но решает отложить на попозже, утро (которое на самом деле уже разгар дня) такое здоровское, что хочется распробовать его одному. Он находит пустую скамейку в парке, воровато оглядевшись, забирается на нее с ногами и затихает, от удовольствия прикрывая глаза. В это время здесь почти никого нет, на тоненьком слое песка, аккуратно размазанного по дорожке, лежит стрельчатая тень колышущейся листвы, которую перебирает легкий ветер. Сынхен подставляет ему щеку и задумывается глубже.

Скоро у Херин день рождения, и хочется подарить ей что-нибудь невероятное, удивить, показать, что он, хоть и школьник, но тоже кое на что способен, и даже у него, школьника, есть будущее. Конечно, Херин в восторге от его выступлений, она веселится и хлопает в ладоши, но успех в андеграунде – дело специфическое, и до поры до времени на хлеб его не намажешь, если и намажешь вообще, хоть когда-нибудь. Дело даже не в деньгах, Сынхену хочется добиться признания, делать настоящий хип-хоп, Хип-Хоп с большой буквы, олд скул и что-нибудь одуряющее-новое в одном флаконе, хочется взять все самое офигенное, что существует в хип-хопе и сделать круче, хочется стать лучшим. Профи. Сынхен уверен, что у него получится, хены треплют его по плечу и хвалят время от времени, дома в тумбочке валяется целый ворох исписанных недурственно рифмованной лирикой тетрадных листов, в кармане толстовки на груди пригрет обгрызенный карандаш; Сынхен и сейчас начинает бормотать себе под нос зачин для нового куплета.

Джунсан звонит ему сам, как раз когда Сынхен в воображении доходит до хука. Мелодия лопается и выскальзывает из памяти, Сынхен, чертыхнувшись, лезет за телефоном.

– Алло! – раздраженно выговаривает он трубке, и Джунсан на том конце смеется, передразнивая Сынхена гнусаво и очень похоже.

– Аллыо, – басит тот, и Сынхен не сдерживает улыбку, не в состоянии долго сердиться на приятеля.

Они договариваются пересечься через полчаса, и Сынхен спрыгивает со скамейки, выбрасывая бумажный стакан из-под лимонада в одиноко стоящую чуть поодаль урну, торопится к метро. На выходе из подземки, успевший вспотеть из-за двух переходов Сынхен обмахивается кепкой, пока ждет, раздумывая, стоит ли купить еще шипучки, или на сегодняшнее утро свою норму он выполнил. Никто не выговаривает ему за вес и за рост - пусть бы только попробовал, но сам Сынхен старается сдерживаться и не злоупотреблять, в конце концов, статус несвободного молодого человека обязывает. Зато за последний месяц он почти приблизился к отметке в 85 килограмм.

С Джунсаном они идут к ближайшей от метро школе. Уроки заканчиваются, стайки девчонок и мальчишек разбредаются в разные стороны от входа, Сынхен выцепляет чей-то белый бант, голубой портфель, сползший с голени носок. Хозяйка носка высоким чистым голосом звонко объясняет что-то подружкам, тыча вытянутым пальцем в раскрытую книгу, темные волосы блестят под солнцем, и Сынхен умиляется. Школьные будни касаются его не сильно, на уроках он большей частью спит, мастерски прикрываясь ладонями от учителей, но девочка милая, воодушевленная, смотреть на нее приятно. Сынхен приходит в благодушное настроение, пихает Джунсана локтем – мол, глянь, бывает же.

– Эхей! – раздается откуда-то сбоку, и глянуть Джунсан не успевает. Они оборачиваются оба, Джиен спешит к ним, улыбаясь во весь рот, вытянувшийся, вихрастый, смешной, в белой рубашке и низко подпоясанных ремнем форменных штанах. Сынхен поднимает руку в ответ медленно, Джиен успевает подойти, так и не переставая улыбаться. Сощуренные в щелки глаза перебегают с одного на другого, Сынхен почему-то очень четко видит стоячий белый воротничок, тугую отстрочку длинного шва в обхват, маленькую переливающуюся пуговку у самого верха; Джунсану приходится здороваться первым.

***

– Хен, а ты умеешь с этим работать? – притихшим голосом спрашивает Джиен, Сынхен сначала не понимает о чем.

Хынмин-хен принес им пива, хоть и не положено; до этого они успели зайти в кафе к хорошей знакомой Джунсана поесть пибимпап, потусоваться у дворца Токсугун, дойти пешком до метро и попасть в нем в самый час пик. К хену они добрались усталые, разморенные подземным столпотворением, хен похмыкал, но пиво поставил.

А теперь Джиен залез в самый дальний угол, где больше года пылится старый диджейский пульт, наглухо сломанный и оставленный здесь больше для антуража, чем с какими-то практическими целями. Джиен наклоняется над ним с очевидным благоговением, не решаясь потрогать, Сынхен усмехается и подходит ближе.

– Не так чтобы умею. Но приходилось, – говорит Сынхен, сообщить честно, что он пока еще совсем слаб относительно подобных премудростей, ему не позволяет гордость. Хотя вообще-то они знакомы с Джиеном давно, больше даже, чем с Хынмин-хеном, но порой Сынхену все равно неловко, как старшему, признаваться в том, что он чего-нибудь не умеет.

Впрочем, сошлись они в свое время, считай, на похожей теме: учились битбоксить оба, одновременно, тренируясь друг с другом за школой и тут же, на месте оценивая результат. Джиен прижимал к губам одну руку, помогая себе взмахами другой, ловил ритм. Сынхен смотрел на него внимательно, сузив глаза, вступал в подходящем месте; потом расходились, довольные собой, чтобы собраться на следующей перемене.

На почве любви к рэпу они и начали общаться – из разных параллелей обычно никто не дружил, в традиции было, напротив, драться стенка на стенку, или, по крайней мере, сохранять подозрительный, в мгновение ока нарушаемый вооруженный нейтралитет. Первая стычка с классом Джиена так и вышла: кто-то на кого-то не так посмотрел, что-то вполголоса сказал, отношения выясняли на следующий день. По-хорошему Сынхен запомнил оттуда Джиена одного, они зажали его тогда группой, заломили локоть. Джиен пыхтел, но молчал, не хныкал, лишь зыркая на старших из-под короткой челки злыми, горячими глазами.

– И кланяться будешь каждый раз, как мимо пройдешь, понял? – спрашивает у него Сынхен, тыча двумя пальцами под ребра. Пацан сопит, но кивает, а Сынхен неожиданно хорошо чувствует ребро и проминающийся под пальцами худой, мягкий живот.

Потом ему кто-то сказал, что этот пацан тренируется в YG, Сынхену знакомо было название. Джиен ходил в школу не каждый день, Сынхен тоже, они пересекались еще реже, но Сынхен начал наблюдать. Когда уроки физкультуры у них оказались соседними, Сынхен узнал вдруг в спортивной форме пацана хип-хоп шмотки, и это, внезапно сымпонировав, заинтересовало его. Он выискивал Джиена взглядом в коридорах, привыкал к пухлым щекам и растрепанным волосам, к тому, как тот смеется среди своих, как широко улыбается и бурно жестикулирует.

Еще месяц или пару Сынхен рассматривал вариант вздуть его для профилактики снова, но в итоге вместо этого подошел на перемене, взял за локоть.

– Пойдем выйдем?.. – говорит ему Сынхен, не поднимая взгляда в глаза, а упершись куда-то в кончик округлого носа. Джиен хмурится, настороженно изгибает бровь и не отвечает ничего. Сынхен, не отпуская локоть, добавляет, - бить не буду.

И тогда Джиен идет за ним. Они выходят в школьный двор, там пусто, только одинокий дворник в стороне сметает жухлые листья. Моросит, Сынхен оглядывается, куда бы присесть, все скамейки мокрые, и поэтому он обходит одну позади и прислоняется к спинке. Он скрещивает руки на груди и смотрит на Джиена, впервые прямо в глаза – Джиен ежится от промозглого воздуха, забирающегося под школьную куртку, но моргает, не отводя ответного взгляда.

Когда он встает рядом, Сынхен спрашивает, больше для проформы, потому что уже знает ответ:

– Как тебя зовут?

– Джиен, – отвечает Джиен, безо всяких фамилий и формальностей, и Сынхен улыбается. Крупная капля падает на лицо, он стирает ее пальцем, запрокидывая голову в молочно-серое небо.

– Дракоша... - вполголоса усмехается Сынхен сам с собой, говоря рассчитанно тихо, чтобы Джиен не слышал. Он молодец, не боится и не тушуется, Сынхен решает, что это отлично, очень неплохо для первого раза. Ему нравится.

– А меня Сынхен, – он разворачивается резко, протягивая ладонь для рукопожатия, и вот так начинается их дружба.

Конечно, потом они перестали общаться, когда Джиен переехал, Сынхен ничего не слышал про него несколько лет. Удобно, когда твой школьный приятель болеет тем же, чем болеешь и ты, и они не просто учились битбоксить, но и читали что-то напополам, ходили по клубам, толклись на душных танцполах. Любимая музыка сближала, можно было до хрипоты спорить о Тупаке и Ноториусе, не потому что мнения были сильно различными, но потому, что теорию было интересно разбирать по косточкам, зацепляясь за детали. Впрочем, круг знакомых Сынхена ширился быстро, и он не страдал от недостатка общения с близкими по духу людьми, хотя был рад все равно, когда Джиен позвонил ему примерно полгода назад.

Теперь у них есть своя компания, практически целая тусовка, совсем отдельная от личных, взрослых друзей Сынхена. Хотя порой, вот как сейчас, он приводит кого-то с собой на репетицию перед вечерним выступлением – Джиен ходит охотно, как разбирающийся в теме, остальным все равно, где тусить.

Они наклоняются над пультом вдвоем, Сынхен тычет пальцем в ползунки, которые знает точно, Джиен кивает, угадывая что-то сам – студийные пульты там у них в YG другие, но общее можно найти все равно. Сынхен посматривает на Джиена искоса и улыбается себе под нос.

Джиен явно чувствует эти взгляды, немного смущается – Сынхен определяет это по покрасневшему уху, которое не скрывает короткая стрижка. Они пока не обсуждали вчерашнее, и Сынхен знает, что скоро это будет между ними достойной шуткой, но прошлым вечером на совсем-совсем короткое мгновение ему показалось... показалось что? Что это было приятно, не просто мило, но почему-то хорошо, думает Сынхен, и его косой взгляд на Джиена становится еще хитрее.

В полумраке над пультом подробности скрадываются, но Сынхену нравится разглядывать темнеющее ухо, нежную щеку, ровную линию челюсти. Очень красивый у Джиена рот – в профиль видно плохо, но Сынхен знает и так. Капризный изгиб напоминает женский, а когда Джиен поджимает подбородок, сходство становится очевиднее, и, теперь Сынхен знает и это - вкус у него тоже очень и очень ничего. Вчера, когда им выпало целоваться, Сынхен смеялся сначала, пока поднимался и корчил рожи, играя бровями и вытягивая губы трубочкой. Джиену не было так смешно, скорее, Сынхен сказал бы, ему было захватывающе, Сынхен именно это и запомнил. Широко раскрытые, округленные блестящие глаза, кажущиеся совсем темными, почти черными, пока Сынхен приближал лицо, и было гипнотичное ощущение, будто он видит, как в этих глазах бьется чужой пульс. Губы у Джиена дрогнули нервно, как если бы он испугался, но Сынхен уже прижался к ним своими - не просто прижался, по-настоящему поцеловал, именно это было условием. Поцеловал, как целуют девушек, когда все только начинается, когда губы сомкнуты и все держится в рамках приличий. Сынхен же их немножко нарушил, дотронувшись до Джиена языком - было интересно попробовать, он и попробовал, сразу после разорвав поцелуй, определив, как Джиен встрепенулся.

Весь вечер потом Сынхен сидел довольный и играл дальше с необычайным воодушевлением. Выпивалось ему тоже много и хорошо, наверно, потому с утра и проспал, хотя обещал себе обязательно сходить в школу, несколько дней назад учитель звонил, и они договорились, что Сынхен постарается. Не то чтобы им с Джиеном теперь было друг с другом неловко, нет, вовсе нет. Наоборот, это похоже на какой-то хороший секрет, про который здорово думать, с нежностью соглашается Сынхен сам с собой, забыв про пульт окончательно и переводя взгляд с Джиенова уха на кусочек открытой шеи. За окнами день гаснет совсем, и в их углу темнота кажется монохромной, в ней ярко выделяется белая рубашка, которую Джиен не сменил, и его черные волосы. Джиен поднимает на него взгляд, и Сынхен улыбается открыто, тепло – он убежден, что и Джиену вчера понравилось, и откуда-то в нем возникает иррациональная уверенность, что из-за этого они стали ближе.

– Хен, а ты не хотел бы записать диск?.. – вдруг спрашивает его Джиен, кивая на пульт перед ними в очевидной для обоих ассоциации. – Я бы отнес его саджанниму, его должно впечатлить, не может не?

Сынхен поднимает брови, смотрит на Джиена секунду, потом смотрит на пульт, разворачиваясь к нему всем телом.

– Ты думаешь? – растерянно спрашивает он, и какая-то неясная мысль про хип-хоп, андеграунд и необходимость впечатлить Херин начинает брезжить в его голове.

***

Правда, гораздо позже, когда диск все-таки оказывается в YG, и Сынхен тоже оказывается в YG, с Херин они расстаются, но это совсем, совсем другая история.


	4. Перерыв

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Офисное не-АУ, пвп, джитоп, NC-17.

– А здесь мы сделаем небольшое отступление, и в этом нам поможет Сынри, правда?

Слегка покачиваясь, Джиен стоит на коленках на стуле, развернувшись в глубину студии. Он смотрит на Сынри, наклонив голову, Сынхен не видит, как именно, но Сынри улыбается в ответ. Звукооператор улыбается тоже, Сынхен чувствует непреодолимое желание улыбаться в такт, хотя не очень понимает, чему. Наверно, Джиен строит угрожающие рожи, или они с Сынри планировали на его счет что-то другое, или Сынри просто не ожидал, а Джиен его огорошил, и это было специально.

Сынхен прикидывает, будут ли они править его собственный кусок, и что бы он хотел поправить в нем сам, вполглаза наблюдает за остальными. Происходит какой-то кипиш, Сынри возражает активно, оператор смеется, Джиен перемещается к макнэ быстро, оборачивает вокруг шеи локоть. Они вместе наклоняются над бумагами на столе, перепалка перерастает в тихое обсуждение. Джиен вполголоса что-то объясняет, тычет пальцем в записи, макнэ кивает загипнотизированно и как-то обреченно.

Новая рифма приходит к Сынхену одновременно с тем, как Джиен выпрямляется, потрепав Сынри по темной макушке. Сынхен думает, что нужно переставить строфы местами и заменить предпоследнее слово, так должно стать гораздо лучше, и в этот момент Джиен оборачивается. Одним быстрым движением случайно оборачивается на дверь, куда кто-то заглядывает, Сынхен провожает глазами, сперва даже не фиксируя свою реакцию. Но Джиен оборачивается порывисто, столько грации оказывается в нечаянно-резком повороте головы, что Сынхена будто бы маленьким кулачком ударяет в грудь. Он пропускает один вдох, картинка фиксируется перед глазами как щелчок затвора камеры на телефоне, длинный момент самой съемки, результат которой записывается в память и может храниться годами. Он прикрывает ресницы, сокрушительное желание падает на него, как сугроб со ската расчищаемой крыши. Переключатель проворачивается одним движением: только что Сынхен сосредоточенно думал о работе, не было ничего кроме привычной смешливо-напряженной студийной атмосферы, а теперь он обнаруживает себя в самой сердцевине острой, непреодолимой тяги. Это как паззл из одних и тех же кусочков, которые можно складывать несколькими способами: Джиен ничего не имел в виду, он всего лишь так двигается, но Сынхен слишком хорошо знает, как он может двигаться еще, и узнает моментально. Больше он не может думать ни о чем другом.

Они оказываются в раздевалке быстро, Сынхен просто утаскивает Джиена из студии. Еще утро, поэтому в коридорах светло, матовая дверь не прозрачная, но рассеянное солнце все равно подсвечивает неровный кусок на полу. Сынхен поворачивает замок второпях, тут же притискивает Джиена к стене, прижимается сам. Ведет, Сынхен быстро прикладывается носом к полузакрытому прядкой виску, к скуле, мягкой щеке, ловит губами мочку уха. Под руку попадается острая лопатка, Джиен выгибается совсем слегка, подаваясь поближе, Сынхен перебирает позвонки на его спине.

Хочется большего, поэтому Сынхен вытаскивает рубашку у него из штанов, запускает руки к коже, щупает будто бы в первый раз. Гибкая, узкая поясница у Джиена, Сынхен обнимает ее ладонями, скользит к ребрам, под рубашкой становится тесно. Она расстегивается, Сынхен гладит по груди, по животу, расстегивает и джинсы, чтобы погладить ниже. Джиен дышит часто, прикрывая глаза, весь отдаваясь ласке, Сынхену невыносимо нужно объять его целиком, сделать ближе, сделать лучше – а сделать это можно только одним способом, и Сынхен решается.

Пальцы приспускают резинку трусов, Сынхен заправляет ладони назад, ловит в них небольшие, прохладные ягодицы, сжимает, а потом переворачивает Джиена быстро. Джинсы сдергиваются на бедра, Сынхен упирает собственный стояк в голую задницу, кусает за шею.

– Не могу, хочу тебя, – низко, неразборчиво шепчет Сынхен, облизывая косточку за ухом. Под руку попадается живот, снова грудь, Сынхен трогает сразу все, обнимая, упрашивая. Неизвестно, можно или нет, но надо очень, Сынхен согласен почти на что угодно, но на самом деле ему нужно то самое.

Джиен откидывает затылок ему на плечо, изгибаясь, становится в руках даже удобнее, тихо, коротко стонет. Сынхен с восторгом убеждается, что действительно можно, время ускоряется сразу в несколько раз. Торопясь, он вытягивает ремень из собственных штанов, кладет горячий член поверх ягодиц, лезет в карманы. Презерватив удачно остался у него с прошлого раза, Сынхен надкусывает фольгированный квадратик, выплевывает кусочек. Чтобы раскатать на себе резинку, уходит секунда; это не все, что надо сделать, и Сынхену кажется, что что-то ему попадалось в карманах еще. Так и оказывается, маленький тюбик острым краем колет ладонь, Сынхен радуется находке.

Джиен чувствует скользкое прикосновение, пока Сынхен мажет член, оборачивается:

– Откуда у тебя?..

– Я... она... случайно, – Сынхен не может говорить. На самом деле он то ли сунул ее в карман в прошлый раз, когда рассчитывал с Джиеном на внезапный секс и хотел подстраховаться, то ли к нему кто-то пришел, и убирать пришлось срочно, а ближайшим местом оказался собственный карман. Это не так-то важно, Сынхену сложно вспомнить в такой момент. Но зато у него есть с чем трахать Джиена, это просто круто и все.

Он слегка нагибает Джиена вперед, дотрагивается между ягодиц пальцем. Тихонько гладит, дыхание у Джиена прерывается в ритм с поглаживаниями; потом надавливает. На одну фалангу вводит Сынхен палец, просто чтобы чуть-чуть смазать анус, проворачивает. Джиен очень нежный, гладкий, Сынхену нравится ласкать его там безумно, но времени нет. Поэтому он берется за себя, другой рукой раздвигая Джиену ягодицы, секунду смотрит, а после прислоняет головку.

Теперь время исчезает как категория в принципе, Сынхен вообще перестает чувствовать окружающий мир. В раздевалке темно и тихо, Джиен упирается локтями в стену, лбом прислоняясь к предплечью, Сынхен видит небольшое ухо, челюсть, сжатые ресницы. Нежность перехватывает горло, Джиен дает ему делать с собой все-все, а вообще-то, по-настоящему, первое, что Сынхен хочет – это сделать ему хорошо.

Момент длится, поясница у Джиена подрагивает, Сынхен вдыхает глубоко-глубоко и начинает подаваться вперед. Первое мгновенное сопротивление преодолевается, Сынхен вдевается в Джиена долго, у того приоткрывается рот в длинном беззвучном «о». Войдя до конца, Сынхен останавливается, прекрасно чувствуя Джиена по всей длине, впитывает ощущение. Джиен сжимается, потом расслабляется, потом осторожно подается к Сынхену, чтобы тот его обнял. Они еще не двигаются, просто ощущают друг друга целиком, смакуя оглушающую близость и единение.

– Сынхен, – шепчет Джиен, имя срывается с губ как вздох. Сынхен ловит щекой повлажневший висок, он знает, о чем именно Джиен хочет сказать.

– Да, – одними губами, утвердительно выговаривает Сынхен в ответ, обнимая крепко, крест-накрест тесно обхватывая руками. Джиен чувствует его в себе, изнутри, ощущение огромное, очень сильное, и оно ровно такое же у Сынхена самого, здесь пока нет никаких «хорошо». Это про что-то другое.

Потом Сынхен двигает бедрами, смакуя каждый такт, ловит реакцию. Движения длинные, мерные, в этот раз они трахаются медленно; когда Сынхен входит на полную, у Джиена легонько, безотчетно стискиваются зубы, Сынхен ощущает щекой. Но так получается тем более остро, они как будто заполняют собой всю маленькую комнатку, вбирают ее. Вокруг них дыхание, прореженная солнечным лучом темнота, пыль, танцующая в нем.

Раздевалка дальняя, Сынхен выбирал наугад, фактически, первую попавшуюся, не подумав ни про расписание, ни про что; теоретически сюда кто-то может дойти, в итоге так и происходит. Они слышат приближающиеся шаги, глухой разговор, Сынхен не останавливается, но уменьшает амплитуду. К двери подходят, кто-то прикасается к ручке, но не проворачивает, Сынхен видит тени на матовой поверхности. Они не войдут, может быть, удивятся, что закрыто, но чужие люди совсем рядом чувствуются великолепно отчетливо, обоими. Сынхен прижимает к себе Джиена, тихонечко в нем скользит, наслаждаясь тем, как Джиен подрагивает в ответ; по-хорошему, это просьба остановиться. С другой стороны, Джиен расслаблен, вся ответственность лежит на Сынхене, он решает, что и как делает, сам. Джиен льнет к нему, сдерживая дыхание, сдерживая собственную на Сынхена реакцию, они оба сосредотачиваются на ощущении нахождения члена Сынхена внутри.

Дерзкий план дозревает в голове у Сынхена, он улыбается уголком губ. С живота Джиена рука перемещается ниже, Сынхен осторожно сжимает, потом перехватывает в положение, в котором обычно Джиену дрочит. До Джиена доходит ужас ситуации, он дергается сильнее, но Сынхен носом гладит его за ухом успокаивающе, легонько целует. А движения рукой ускоряются, Сынхен двумя пальцами держит за скользкую головку, надавливая в одном особом месте; для верности он еще и зажимает другой ладонью Джиену рот.

От двери не уходят, говорят о предстоящей тренировке, о потянутой каким-то танцором позавчера ноге, которую нужно обезболивать перед чьими-то съемками. Джиен под Сынхеном опирается на стену, дышит часто-часто, но бесшумно, Сынхен почти на него наваливается, не чувствуя под ногами пол, но чувствуя только Джиена, собственный член у него в заднице, и еще то, как недолго Джиену осталось. Джиен не хочет, но сопротивляться невозможно, Сынхен ведет его тщательно, не упуская ни одной детали, давно ему про Джиена известной и подходящей под ситуацию. Он забирает мочку его уха в рот, то ласково поглаживая ее языком, то посасывая; он тягуче двигается глубоко у Джиена внутри, додавливая в самом конце; он прижимает его запрокинутую голову к плечу, так, чтобы Джиен весь был на нем будто распластан. Но самое главное – Сынхен дрочит ему очень аккуратно, сильно, но мелко, заставляя отпустить себя окончательно; вот так вот, когда недопустимо ни лишнее движение, ни лишний звук.

Джиен кончает в безмолвии – именно в этот самый момент двое по другую сторону толстого дверного стекла решают, что им срочно нужно сходить к местному врачу, потому что у того должны быть рентгеновские снимки. Они отходят, шаги удаляются и затихает разговор, а Джиен все равно кончает у Сынхена в руках молча, сильно, содрогаясь всем телом, сдавливая Сынхена, запирая в себе.

Потом Сынхен отводит мокрую руку в сторону, чтобы тоже опереться о стенку. Предплечья у Джиена дрожат, ему тяжело, он еще не отошел, и Сынхен практически всем собой ощущает отголоски затихающего в Джиене оргазма. В его заднице горячо и сладко, в этот момент Джиен пускает так глубоко, как только возможно, безо всякого сопротивления, податливый, как растаявший воск. Сынхен немного боится сделать больно или неприятно, потому что теперь Джиен чувствительнее всего; но ему и нужно чуть-чуть. Пара движений, ощущение, что Джиен под ним, с ним, его – Джиен оборачивает голову, целуя Сынхена в скулу сам, Сынхен зажмуривается. Сперма выстреливает из него толчками, Сынхена протрясывает. Он тоже старается молчать, обойтись даже без лишнего громкого выдоха, отчего оргазм будто бы выворачивается внутрь, как-то не в шутку серьезно ударяет по нервам.

Оглушенные, они стоят еще долго, обнимаясь, пока член у Сынхена не мягчеет настолько, чтобы просто выскользнуть.

После, когда Сынхен открывает перед микрофоном рот, чтобы перезаписать свою строчку, ему кажется, что он молчал вечность, а не полчаса. Голос глубже, ниже обычного, бархатно-хриплый, он резонирует, как удачно настроенный бас; в глубине студии Джиен удивленно поднимает взгляд.


End file.
